This proposal requests partial support for the 2002 Keystone Symposium on "Chromatin Structure and Activity," which will be held on January 26-31, 2002 in Santa Fe, New Mexico. This meeting is co-organized by Drs. Jim Kadonaga, Lorraine Pillus, and Mike Levine. A key objective of this meeting is to bring together all levels of researchers who study chromation structure, transcription factors, and higher-order nuclear organization. The proposed program and session chairpersons are as follows: Session Topic Chairperson 1. Keynote Address Michael Grunstein 2. Chromatin and Transcription, Part 1. Robert Tjian 3. Higher Order Regulation. Part 1. Beverly Emerson 4. Chromatin and Transcription. Part 2. Katherine Jones 5. Chromatin and Transcriptional Repression Lorraine Pillus 6. Boundary Elements Pamela Geyer 7. Chromatin Structure and Assembly Bruce Stillman 8. Higher Order Regulation. Part 2. Susan Gasser 9. Centromeres and Telomeres Titia de Lange Many exciting discoveries have revealed an intimate relation between chromatin structure and transcriptional activity. It is anticipated that current models will be refined and, in some instances, disputed. In this manner, there will emerge new concepts and ideas on the molecular mechanisms by which chromatin functions in the cell. This meeting provides a unique opportunity for many graduate students and postdocs to learn current topics in chromatin and to interact with leading chromatin researchers. Therefore, this proposal seeks funding for the participation of graduate students, postdocs, and new independent investigators that lack funding. Specific emphasis will be placed upon the financial support of individuals from underrepresented racial/ethnic groups.